Girls Night In
by shestarsky
Summary: Nell & Kenzi share a fun girly night.


Girls Night In

**This is just a strange idea that popped into my head this morning. After all our girls need some bonding time over silly stuff. While writing this, a couple of other ideas popped into my head, so if the reviews warrant it, maybe there will be other girl's nights stories.**

**And I mustn't forget the disclaimers. I don't own NCIS: Los Angeles, cause if I did there would be a little more personnel interaction.**

"Hey Kenzi, what are doing this weekend?" asked Nell as she passed the brunette agent in the hallway. "No big plans, just house chores and taking it easy." Kenzi smiled at shorter woman as they continue down the hall towards the woman's locker room.

Nell opened the door letting Kenzi walk in first "me too, laundry, cleaning, shopping all that fun stuff we look forward to on weekends. I just want to get it all done by early Sunday afternoon" replied the petite redhead. "Oh, got a hot date Sunday nite?" came the muffled reply from Kenzi as she pawed thru her locker.

"I wish, nothing like that going on" said Nell. "Well what then?" asked the brunette, wondering what the analyst was hiding? "OK, please don't judge me, but I'm an award show junkie and The Peoples Choice show is on. I can't help myself; I love to watch all the stars dressed up, walking the red carpet and seeing who came with whom and who gets what award. Its like a disease, I just have to watch" came from Nell.

"Well, I don't know if I've ever sat and watched one of those, maybe I should, want some company? I have no plans and it might be fun. I've enjoyed the girls nights out we've had and am always ready for a new experience." Kenzi replied, while coming to stand by Nell in front of the mirror. "Sure, as long as you don't make fun of me or tell any of the guys, I would never live it down" answered the redhead. "We'll make it a real girls nite—maybe some manicures, junk food and talk about whatever"

As the two women left the locker room they made plans as to what time to get together and who was responsible for bring what snacks, beverage and anything else they would need, not realizing they were being followed down the hall by a certain shaggy blonde detective. Deeks didn't hear the entire conversation, just enough to make him curious as to what event the girls where planning and why wasn't he invited? He knew they had been out several times together and thought it was cool that his partner had found someone to pal around and be a girl with. Marty really liked Nell; she was bubbly and fun always ready with the comeback. It had been great to have someone a little more lighthearted around besides himself.

Nell is putting the finishing touches on her array of snacks, when doorbell rings. "Hi, great to see you" she greets Kenzi with as the taller agent walks thru the door, her arms loaded down with bags. "Wow looks like we're putting on a superbowl party, with all this food" grins Nell. "Yea, I love snack food and whatever is left over we can take into the office tomorrow for the guys. Deeks was awfully curious as to what I was doing this weekend" laughed Kenzi. "It was like he felt left out" Nell nodded in agreement "yea, he asked me a couple of times what was going on, I just told him it was a beauty night and he seemed to let it go"

The girls filled a couple of wine glasses, grabbed some platters of food and settled down to watch the show, admiring the beautiful gowns and jewels. As a certain dark headed actor stopped to chat with one of the red carpet hosts, Nell inched closer to the set staring at the handsome man with a look of awe on her face. Soon they were laughing and trying to figure which gown would look the best on each of them; for Kenzi it was either the tight blue number that an older actress was wearing or the sheer sleeved green dress worn by an youner actress from a vampire show. Nell had fallen in love with the blue dress with black netted swirls that young starlet whose new movie based on a book trilogy wasn't out yet was rocking.

"Yess, Captain Tightpants finally gets his due" screamed Nell as she jumped up on the couch. "What's that all about" asked Kenzi as she watched the handsome actor stride across the stage and start his acceptance speech.

"Shush" from Nell as she listened to the humorous speech before turning to answer her friend. "Oh, that's Nathan Fillion from Castle. He's always been a favorite of mine and I'm ecstatic to see him win." Kenzi smiled "well he sure is fine, but what's with the Captain Tightpants reference?" The small redhead gasped "OMG, you've never seen Firefly or Serenity how can that be? It was only the best show ever shown; we'll have to have a marathon so you can watch it. I have all the DVD's it'll be great."

"Ok, well before we start that lets finish the award show, I'm enjoying it more than I thought. Pass me the pizza rolls and press play please" joked Kenzi.

They continued to laugh and chat thru the show, both having a better time than expected. As the show ended, they cleaned up the mess and said their final good nights, Nell heading off to bed, dreaming of space cowboys, wondering how a certain senior lead agent would look in a browncoat and boots. Kenzi drove home, surprised at how much she had laughed and enjoyed the show. Maybe there was something to this girly stuff after all.

**Ok, that's it. I hope it brought a few smiles to people this am.**

**And yes, I'll be a Browncoat forever and had to tie Firefly into this.**


End file.
